


Family Triangle

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: This story answers the question with whom Captain Jackson spends his life. The story takes place a few years later after the 7th episode of Season 3. The last episode of S3 and everything else never happened …The first chapter is the entrance of the story. Depending on the ship you prefergo on reading chapter 2 for the Mimi Morton / Jackson storyORskip chapter 2 and go on reading chapter 3 for the Susan / Jackson story.Advice for both stories: Have your hankie box within reach!





	1. Prologue

A heavy coughing attack shook the body of the young woman heavily. She pressed her lace framed hankie in front of her nose and her mouth to reduce the disturbing sound. It didn't stop.

Mimi felt worried children's eyes lay on her, tiny hands stroked her arm.

"Mama?” asked the girl anxiously.

Mimi looked down to her daughter and smiled "everything’s all right. Don't worry, angel."

The dark haired girl nodded and turned away.

Mimi took a deep breath, calmed and took the hankie down. A short view at the red speckles on the white cotton tied up her throat and made her aware of the reason for this travel.

'That's not fair', she thought and stifled a sob, but it was an unchangeable fact: she was going to die.

For some time, Mimi didn't feel well. Nausea, physical exhaustion, dizziness made her believe that she was pregnant again, but nosebleed, heavy cough and the loss of weight didn’t fit the symptoms. She saw a doctor who didn’t confirm the wonderful idea of a second child, but brought her the message of her upcoming death. There were only a few months until her life was over.

Mimi didn't tell anybody about it, especially not her husband. Maybe he sensed that there was something wrong, but he didn’t ask. She decided to keep the secret as long as it was possible that she could regulate the things according to her will.

With this thought the train stopped.

*****

Mimi walked with her daughter very slowly through the streets of the village. They stopped from time to time to watch the blooms in the beautiful cottage gardens and to have a break. The way was exhausting, not for the child but for her mother.

Finally, they reached their goal.

The cottage wasn't something special and not different to the others in the street. Mimi realised the wonderful English roses everywhere.

She knew these were her favourite flowers. Yes, this was the right place.

The garden gate wasn't locked and so they passed it and went to the front door, knocked. After a while the laughter from the backyard stopped, steps came closer, the door opened and then ...

... their eyes met after all these years.

*****

Time was precious. So Mimi broke the ice first and said "Good day, Miss Susan."

"Miss Morton" replied Susan surprised, corrected herself immediately after she has realised her fault "No, excuse me, Mrs. Jackson."

Susan changed her glance from Mimi down to the child that tried to hide behind her mother. What a sweetheart and undeniably looking like her father. Susan felt queasy, but couldn't have a grudge against the girl ... or her mother.

It must be something very important that brought her here.

"Come in. It was a long travel. A cup of tea will be good for you" said Susan warmly and smiled to the girl "I'm sure I'll find some delicious biscuits too."

*****

The interior of the cottage wasn't what Mimi had expected. No picture of wealth and decadence, but a cosy home, functional and proper. Only the toys that were lying around disturbed the perfect order.

When Mimi realised the building bricks, the toy train, the wooden horse figure and the soldiers, another child's voice yelled reproachfully "mama, what took you so long? You wanted to play with me."

A blond head appeared. It belonged to a little boy who looked first at his mother and then critically at the strange visitors.

"Connor", said Susan, "this is Mrs. Jackson and her daughter ..."

"Molly" added Mimi.

Connor eyed the girl with interest. The girl left the protection of her mother to have also a closer look at the boy. It was obvious; there was an invisible connection between the two kids.

"Do you mind if I play with Molly in the garden?” asked Connor.

It was just a formal question, because in the very next moment, the new mates were disappeared tittering.

Susan offered Mimi a seat while she prepared tea. Then, they went outside too, sat on the terrace in the garden chairs, drank tea and watched the children play for a while.

It was Connor's home, his garden, his toys. So it was him to explain, to show and to decide the play. Towards the girl he acted as gentleman and jerk at the same time. Molly seemed to like it and was able to counter his doings in an adequate way.

"How old is Connor" asked Mimi.

Susan took a sip of tea and said "five. I guess Molly is nearly of the same age."

Indeed, realised Mimi. In principle, that was not surprising. It's been five years now since the awful train crash, Susan's disappearance from Whitechapel and from Jackson's live. No minute too late for Mimi to be made respectable by the Captain and before her pregnancy became visible.

Mimi went on asking on this subject "what's with his father?"

"No father. Just me and Connor."

Mimi didn't peg away. "Who's it?"

"That’s nothing to you” said Susan politely. Mimi looked straight in Susan's eyes. Susan sighed and admitted "It was a man I spent a night with. That's all."

Mimi saw Connor who made a face in a very familiar way. Molly laughed.

"It's Jackson", whispered Mimi. Her eyes filled with tears.

Susan didn't deny "It happened. It meant nothing."

Mimi laughed bitterly. "Liar!”

"It's over. It's been years ago ... I moved on. We all moved on." Susan got angry. "What's your problem? You wanted him and I gave him free, got divorced and left this damned city forever; free rein for you, Mrs. Homer Jackson, and your dream of a happy family."

"You broke his heart."

"I know, that's why I decided to break with him forever. You're good for him. I'm not. What do you think would have happened if he had known that I'm with his child? I didn't want him to make this decision that’s why I didn’t tell him. I choose my father. His money set me free." Susan paused a moment, watched her son and breathed deeply. “I pay a high price for this."

"Connor?"

Susan nodded. "I agreed that my father defines his upbringing and education in preparation of Connor's destiny as his principal heir. We'll have only one year left until we must leave this place and go to live with Theodore Swift."

Susan looked to Mimi, smiled and said " but let's stop talking about my messed up live. What about you? Why you're here? My traces are wiped out rather well. Why did you take on the efforts to find me?"

Tears ran off Mimi’s eyes, blood out of her nose. She took her hankie, dried both and said with breaking voice "I die."

Susan was shocked, couldn’t believe it. She moved her chair closer to Mimi’s and took her hand.

"It’s an untreatable disease that kills me. I've only a few weeks ..."

"No, that can't be true. There must be something … Doctors, a treatment ... We'll find the best. Don't worry about the costs. I've enough money. ..."

Mimi stopped Susan who also started to cry.

"There must be hope. “

Mimi shook her head. “No, it’s final. Of cause, I’ll fight for every day that remains, but I’ll also not waste my time with illusions.” She pushed Susan’s hand and said firmly “when I’m gone I want you to go back to the Captain and raise my child with him as it would be your own.”

Susan didn’t say a word. She took her hand away, got up and turned.

“You know he needs someone who keeps him away from going down the drain and my child needs a mother. You belong together. … You have his son.”

“My son” countered Susan. “Captain Jackson knows nothing about him. I left him. I’m out of his life.”

“Then go back!”

Now it was Susan who laughed bitterly when she turned around. “Do you really think I want him back or that he’ll take me back?”

“Yes” said Mimi convinced “he has you in his blood “ -  she paused -  “and he’s in yours.”

*****

The two women talked, sorted things out, the children played, all forgot the passing hours and became aware of the time not until the sun set.  It was too late to return to London. Susan and Connor insisted that their guests stayed for the night.

Connor let Molly sleep in his bed and camped like a real cowboy beside his new friend on the floor.  Mimi who couldn’t hide the strain of the day anymore got Susan’s bedroom. Susan took the sofa in the living room next to the fireplace.

Everybody in the house slept deeply, except of Susan. She couldn’t rest. She walked up and down, thought the same cogitations again and again, was trapped in a loop of her mind.

Mimi’s demand was clearly impossible.

There were so many adverse circumstances in this wicked situation that raising a foreign child beside her own with all expectable difficulties would be the slightest problem of this dilemma.

She would have to deal with Jackson again and her feelings that she had decided to ban forever off the sad little useless thing in her chest.

But even worst was the permanent presence of the devil impersonated by her father. It’s bad enough that Susan wasn’t able to protect her own child of him. But neither Molly nor Jackson should be exposed to this danger too.

No, there must be another way, a treatment or a wonder and everything could remain like it was.

When the first sunlight announced the beginning of the new day, Susan had determined her position:

  * First, she wanted to refuse Mimi’s wish.
  * Second, she demands silences about Connor for Mimi’s and Molly’s good.
  * Third, she wanted to pay for everything that’s necessary to keep Mimi alive. 



*****

The farewell of the children at the train station was heart breaking. They hugged several times and waved excessively to each other before they quarrelled in the next moment – just like ordinary siblings do.

Susan got Mimi’s promise to hold her tongue regarding to Jackson’s son and she accepted Susan’s offer to absorb all medical costs, but Mimi stood firm with her own demand.

“I’ll not leave until you assure me to take care of my child and my husband after my death”, she said relentlessly and left Susan no choice. Finally, Susan agreed with disgust.

“I promise” she said and added convincing herself “but I will not be necessary, because you’ll live.”

Mimi was pacified. She smiled.

When the train started to stream away Mimi shouted a last time at Susan “If you dare to break this oath I swear my immortal soul will haunt you till eternity”.

 

***************************************************************************

**For the Mimi Morton / Captain Jackson  story go on with chapter 2. Don't read chapter 3!**

  
**For the Susan Hart / Captain Jackson  story go on with chapter 3. Don't read chapter 2!**

***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**

 


	2. Good news first …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 1 of the 'Family Triangle' story with Mimi Morton / Captain Homer Jackson ship

It was a wonderful morning in spring. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, everything was blooming and green. One could feel the unbreakable will of nature to grow and live.

As the live returned to the simplest of God’s creations it came also back to Mimi Jackson. Thank of special and laborious treatments during the last year, she survived the deadly disease and was proclaimed cured now; a wonder that sometimes happened to good people. Who cared if it was paid with dirty money?

Mimi enjoyed the breakfast with her family.

Molly didn't have school today and Jackson needn't to go into his lab. At the moment, there was not much to do for him and the crime defence. It seemed that even the rottenest suspects preferred the joy of spring more than committing crimes.

Jackson read the paper and Molly nibbled her toast in thoughts.

Suddenly the girls asked “mama, can we visit Connor again!”

Mimi swallowed and coughed.

Jackson put down the paper and looked worried at his wife “everything all right, dear?” After the last painful moths he panicked every time when she coughed.

“Just a crumb in the throat” calmed him Mimi.

Molly went on “can we, mama? I'm not good with numbers. He must explain them to me.”

“This must be a very clever fellow” said Jackson to his daughter.

Molly nodded.

It was the first time that Molly talked seriously about a boy. The Captain followed the natural reaction of a father and tried to find out more about this guy who occupied his girl. “Who's Connor” he asked with interest “one of your school mates?”

Molly shook her head. “Mama and I visited him and his mother when Mama was ill. We stayed overnight and Connor told me everything about numbers, because he can count up to 20!”

“Up to 20” repeated Jackson “that’s amazing.” He looked to his wife and said “Then we must urgently visit this prodigy.”

Mimi realised that Jackson expected more details about this boy. She felt trapped, but didn't show it and shrugged her shoulders.

“Connor is the son of one of my old school mates. She invited me for a visit and I did her the favour. Molly was with me because you had an urgent case, as usual, and no time to babysit her during my absence.”

“You didn't tell me about.”

Mimi emptied her cup of tea and filled it again.

“It wasn't important.”

Jackson seemed to accept the answer and returned to his paper.

Molly went on with her toast and Mimi was happy to get off lightly.

*****

Some days later after Jackson has finished the bedtime story he asked his daughter to tell him about the boy of the strange visit.

Molly hummed and hawed. Obviously she didn't want to act against her mother’s order not to talk about this subject again.

But she was talking to her daddy and so Jackson needn't long to find out everything about the day with the blond lad. While Molly narrated Jackson felt more and more unwell.

At the end of his daughter’s story Jackson asked her to describe the mother of the boy.

Molly laughed. “I don't need to describe her. I can show you how she looks.”

Jackson was confused.

His girl jumped out of the bed, disappeared in the corridor and returned after a while with her father's jacket in her arms. She climbed on Jackson's knees, fiddled in the pockets of the jacket and fished out Jackson’s wallet, opened it and took out an old photograph. Then her little index finger pointed on the grinning woman standing in front of her nonchalant looking daddy on the picture.

“Connor's mum looks like her” she explained.

Jackson gulped and whispered silently “Caitlin”

*****

When she saw her husband trotting in their bedroom Mimi knew that there was something wrong.

Jackson looked angry. His fingers ran through his hair and climbed the bedpost afterwards. He glanced at Mimi seriously and said “I got rid of one lying bitch and realise now that I’ve just replaced her with another one.”

Mimi tried to crap his hand but he took it away. Before he turned around he threw a bunch of papers in his wife's face. She read the headlines of each that said clearly ‘invoice’.

“One of these addressed to us by mistake arrived three days ago. I did a little 'research' and after a 'friendly conversation' with your doctors they gave me these copies.’

He paused.

“Who paid for your treatments?” asked Jackson.

“It must be a mistake” appeased Mimi. “I was part of a study for a new med. It cost nothing.”

The Captain shook unbelievingly his head. He turned back to see Mimi’s eyes and the lies inside. She couldn't stand his gaze.

“You’ve met her. She gave you the money. She's that 'friend'.”

Mimi said nothing.

In a rush of endless anger, Jackson threw his fist against the window. It burst and cut his arm. Blood was running down, dropped on the floor. Jackson broke down.

He sat on the floor with his head buried in his hands.

Mimi jumped out of the bed, fetched a cloth, ran to her husband and bandaged his wound. She embraced him and explained “without her I wouldn't be with you anymore.”

Jackson sobbed “so I must be graceful to that heartless witch, right?”

He pressed Mimi closer to his body, cried. “I couldn't have afford these expensive treatments. You could have die. I could have lose the best thing of my live because I'm a fucking loser.”

“Shush!” whispered Mimi while stroking Jackson’s cheeks “you're no loser and I'm not dead and Susan is neither heartless nor a witch.”

Mimi smiled. She kissed Jackson tenderly.

“This Connor is my son, am I right?”

Mimi bit on her lips. Then she nodded lowly.

Captain Jackson dropped down his head and breathes out.

“I must see him.”   

*****

The very next day, his family escorted Jackson to the train at Paddington station and before it started he received Susan’s address from his wife Mimi.

During the whole way, Captain Jackson prepared the encounter with his former wife and the first meeting with his son. He was as nervous as never before in his live.

Hours later he stood in front of the cottage entrance.

His heart beat. He was hardly able to breath.

The door opened. But it wasn’t Susan who stood in front of him now.

“Can I help you sir” asked an elderly lady.

Jackson excused “Ah ... Sorry, I'm wrong. I'm looking for a young lady and her son.”

The women in the door nodded. “You mean, Ms. Heart. She doesn't live here anymore. She went away with her boy to live with her father.”

It was too late.

He lost her again to her father – the eternal winner Theodore Swift -

... and his son too.

But one should never give up hope, right?

Captain Jackson thanked and made his way back home to his waiting family.

*****

**20 YEARS LATER**

 

The leaves fell. Autumn ruled with all power. Nature prepared to die, also if it tried to counter colourful with last power.

Captain Jackson has died. A simple death after a long and, at last, fulfilled life; peacefully, while his daily nap in his office.

Mimi found him. He held the framed family portrait in his arms and a faded photograph in his hand. They buried him with both.

“Do you think we can wait a little bit longer until we cover the grave with brushwood?” said Molly and snorted her tears away “The yellow, red and orange leaves look much better than this depressing green.”

Mimi didn’t answer, just walked silently beside her daughter.

It was just a month ago since it happened. Life went on in a common way. But what remained was the sadness in their hearts.

Mimi and Molly turned in the path that ended with Captain Homer Jackson resting place.

A shape was standing there.

As they came closer they realised that it was a splendid young man. Blond curled hair framed his beautiful and charming face with the little dimple on the chin.

“Excuse me, ladies” he said politely “Did you know the man who’s buried her?”

“Why do you want to know that”, asked Molly sceptically.

The man lifted the paper in his hands and handed it over to the young women in front of him. Molly recognised it as a Whitechapel issue with the obituary of her father. It was marked.

“My mother passed away a month ago with this paper in her hand”, explained the gentleman sadly. “She lived withdrawn, avoided the contact to other people and never talked about former friends or acquaintances. But she marked this name what makes me think that she knew this man and that he must have a special meaning for her. I would like to know, who he was.”

He stopped, blushed and smiled embarrassedly.

“Oh, how impolite of me, I didn’t introduce myself.”

He cleared his throat, stretched his hand and said formally “my name is ...”

“Connor”, interrupted him Mimi.

She embraced the confused young man warmly and said in tears “welcome! ... Let's have a seat. Then I'll tell you everything about the man who was for father.”

 

***************************************************************************  
**THE END**  
***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**


	3. Bad news first ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 of the 'Family Triangle' story with Susan Hart / Captain Homer Jackson ship

All the money in the world can't buy health.

Susan's funds allowed Mimi to benefit from the best doctors and treatments, but it was hopeless. The Grim Reaper had decided that Mimi should be the lady for the next dance.

Mimi’s physical condition worsened every day. At a certain point, she couldn’t hide the truth anymore and must tell Jackson about her disease. He was inconsolable. He denied. He bunkered himself for hours in his lab, without food, but with several bottles of whiskey, doing research, tried to find something that could turn the inevitable destiny.

He failed and, finally, he was forced to give up.

The final service, Captain Jackson could provide for his dying wife was supporting her until it was over. So he didn’t moved away from Mimi’s bedside, took care of her and his daughter.

At the end, Mimi was too weak to get up and couldn’t eat anymore.

*****

In this night Jackson sat beside Mimi’s bed again. He held his daughter in his arms. She was wrapped cosy in arm in a soft blanket.

Jackson sang a lullaby for both and Molly fell asleep.

“Don't you want to bring her to bed” said Mimi weakly.

Jackson shook his head and smoothed the girl’s hair “we'll stay together.”

Mimi smiled and looked so lovely.

Jackson tried to smile too, but couldn't. Instead, he made a face of pain and turned away.

“It's our last night” said Mimi.

Jackson denied. “No!”

He tried to hold back his tears; without success.

Mimi nodded slowly. “Yes, it is and it’s your last chance for a confession.”

“What confession.”

“You betrayed me!”

“I never did” affirmed Jackson.

Mimi grinned. She obviously liked this little game.

“Five years ago ... after a drink in a bar ... in an East End gutter ...”

Jackson hided his face behind his daughter’s head and mumbled “I can't remember.”

Mimi giggled silently “Liar!”

Jackson looked up with puppy eyes.

“It happened. It meant nothing.”

Mimi must laugh out loud. A second later she started to cough a torrent of blood. She spit it out, still shook of fun. She looked at her worried and confused husband.

“She said the same” said Mimi.

Jackson didn’t understand.

“Yes, my love, I've met her. We sorted things out. She promised me, to take care of you and our daughter.”

The Captain fingers ran though his hair. He breathed heavily to calm down his anger. Mimi sensed his mood.

“I know that you still love her. You always did, more than me.”

“That's not true” protested Jackson. He took Mimi’s hand, kissed it.

Mimi shook her head.

“Don't lie to me again, husband. We had such a wonderful time together. I enjoyed every minute and I thank you for it, but now it’s time for me to go and you, Matthew Judge, must go back to your Caitlin.”

“No!”

“Go, Mr. Matthew Judge Captain Homer Jackson!”

Mimi’s voice became slower, weaker. Jackson felt that she started to slip away from him.

“No!” yelled Jackson strongly.

She didn't hear him anymore.

“Take our girl and go home to your boy” said Mimi.

Molly woke up and glanced to her mother.

Mimi smiled warmly. With her last power, she stroked her girls cheek and said

“I love you both.”

Then her eyes broke.

*****

The funeral, the condolences, the words, the places - everything seemed unreal. Real was the unspeakable pain in Jackson’s heart and the black hole that was left. He pretended to be strong, he needed to, at least, for his girl who didn't understand what happened.

Jackson told her, her mother got wings because she’s an angel now.

She must be an angels that she can always be there to protect her little girl. But to do this wonder, she must remain invisible – a plausible naive story to sedate a sad child.

After a few days, Jackson started to sort out Mimi’s belongings. A painful action, but he wanted to do it himself. He went through her things and found a bunch of letters with a very familiar handwriting.

It was the close conversation between Susan and Mimi.

Jackson’s former wife motivated the sick to keep up her head and not to give up. She shouldn’t worry and looking forward to the future.

In Mimi’s last letter to Susan was commenced, but never finished. She described Susan her current health condition and reminded her friend urgently of her promise. Mimi pointed out that Connor would need his father and his sister as well as Molly would need a loving mother.  

*****

Connor walked nervously in the garden up and down. He observed the street, waited for the announced carriage.

After an endless time, he heard the sound of wheels on the gravel soil coming closer.

“They're coming” yelled the boy, opened the garden gate, ran on the street and towards the arriving vehicle.

“Molly” screamed Connor with all his heart.

Seconds later, a girl's head peeked out of the window and shouted happily “Connor.”

The waggon stopped, the door opened and Molly left the carriage, fell in her brother’s arms.  

They laughed, took each other’s hands and ran along the street, back though the garden gate.

They passed Susan to whom Connor briefly explained “we play in the garden” before the kids disappeared for the next hours.

The carriage didn't come closer. Instead, a man with bags left the car, paid the driver and walked towards the house.

Susan would have recognised these moves everywhere in the world. Her heart beat of joy but also of anxiety. Too much stood between them, too much to forgive. She was far away from the illusion of love. She knew, he just did it for Mimi and Molly and maybe because he was curious of his son.

When Jackson passed the garden gate, Susan could clearly feel the butterflies in her stomach. Again, she must trust her ability to conceal the truth, cover it with cold and aloofness.

Jackson cultivated his grimness and swore to keep this rejection mood until they went back, but as he saw his former wife, simple dressed and surrounded by English roses, he must instinctively soften his glance.

“Caitlin” he whispered.

Susan made a step forward.

“My deepest condolences to your loss” she said honestly. “Please come in.”

*****

They didn't talked, exchanged only a few words of politeness while they watched the children play.

Then, they ate together. Later, they brought Conner and Molly to bed.

Susan offered Jackson her bedroom and wanted to take the sofa, but Jackson refused and insisted to sleep on the more uncomfortable furniture. 

Susan brought Jackson some pillows, a duvet and a bottle of whiskey. Then, she turned to go to bed.

“Don't you think we should talk” he asked while he opened the bottle.

“There’s nothing to talk.”

Jackson poured the brown liquid into two glasses and reached one to his former wife.

“You will break you oath?” he asked.

Susan took the glass and sat next to the Captain.

“No” she said and breathed.  

“I'm no fool, Matthew. I know, you're grieving and I don't expect that you’ll forgive me or that we'll ever be lovers again.

So I think we both agree that the fulfilment of Mimi’s last wish means nothing else than a cooperative arrangement between you and me in memory of her and for the benefit of our children.”

Jackson nodded. He took a sip of whiskey and grinned “yeah, maybe that works better for us then the passion of flesh.

What’s with your father?”

 “Dead.”

Susan emptied her glass in one sip.

“Pneumonia two moths ago.”

Jackson was surprised. “Even Theodore Swift isn’t immortal” he said and added amused ”time was working for you, darlin’.”

He drank and looked beside.

“You grieve him?”

Susan lifted her head that he could see her sad eyes. “Of cause, he was my father.”

*****

Jackson and Susan took the children and moved to a nice house on the coast with enough space and rooms for everybody. They lived together as family - mother, father and children -, but not as lovers. They kept strictly the distance between each other even if it became much more difficult to resist everyday their physical attraction.

Some time has passed.

Jackson awaked in his room by a giggle from the door. When he lifted his head he saw the door moving and eyes behind observing him. A minute later the door winged and his two kid’s rushed in. They jumped on the bed, embraced their father wildly and yelled “Happy Birthday, daddy!” 

Jackson smiled.

“You must get up now and cut your cake” forced Connor.

Molly explained proudly “I’ve made it.”

“… and you must open your presents. It’s a new fishing rod.”

Molly rolled her eyes “You fool!” she said reproachfully to her brother “that should be a surprise.”

Conner shrugged his shoulder jumped off the bed and left the room. Molly followed him quickly with the words “Don’t dare to touch daddy’s cake.”

*****

After he had washed, shaved and dressed himself, Jackson went down. He passed the hall and walked in living room which was filled with the delicious smell of fresh brewed coffee. The breakfast table was full with food and beautiful decorated. In the middle thronend a big cake with cream, cherries and a burning candle. Several wrapped packages were lovingly placed around it.

Conner eyed the cake to check the right moment to pilfer a little sample before the official cut. Molly observed her brother carefully to prevent the destruction of her baked masterpiece.

Jackson cleared his throat and said “Good morning.” 

Susan who was occupied with the last arrangements turned around. She smiled, walked towards the Captain, took his hand and shook it formally “happy birthday, Matthew.”

“That’s all?” said Jackson disappointed. “Don’t you have a gift for me.”

Susan widened her eyes. “I’ve lightened the candle.” 

“What about a kiss?” asked Jackson and laid his arm around her waist.

Susan frowned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Come on, darlin’, just a simple kiss. It’s my birthday” urged Jackson. “One shouldn’t refuse the wish of the birthday boy. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Susan hesitated, but finally agreed and their lips met for the first time again after many years.

“Yes, it doesn’t mean anything” whispered Susan and went on kissing the man of her life.

*****

Just right at this moment a few months later, a huge splotch of cake cream hit Molly’s new pastel coloured dress. Conner laughed out loud, filled with the feeling of victory and triumph.

His sister didn’t scream. She made a face of anger, squinted and said “you know I’m stronger than you.”

“Ha, prove it” challenged her brother.

The girl yelled and jumped in one leap towards the boy. They started to rumble accompanied by a serious verbal dispute.

“We’ll get a sister”.

“No! A brother!”

“Sister”

“Brother”

It didn’t take long and strong hands packed the two brawlers at their neck to separate them. “He, play nice, otherwise I must put you over my knee” said Jackson vehemently.

Molly rested her hands on the hips “you’ll see, you stupid fool, mama will have a girl.”

“It’s my mama, not yours” countered Connor grimly.

Molly remained unimpressed. “From today on, she is my mama too, right daddy?”

Booth children looked up to Jackson. He nodded conforming.

Molly grinned, protruded the tongue to her brother, lifted her head, turned around and went away.

Connor glanced to his father and asked worried “is Molly right? Will it be a girl?”

“I don’t know. It’s not in my hands.”

“Whose?”

“God’ s.”

Conner sighed heavily. “I can’t handle another sister.” 

He took a plate from the sideboard and put a big piece of cake on it. “I must have a serious word with Father O’Leary” he said and walked away with his bribery attempt towards the black dressed priest at the other end of the marquee.

Jackson grinned. He return to his place beside his beautiful bride with the growing belly and interrupted her conversation with his daughter.

“What are you girls talking about?” he asked.

Molly explained “the name of my sister” and Susan said “We thought ‘Hermione’ after Molly’s mom would be nice.”

Jackson agreed “sounds good.”

“And we will call her ‘Mimi’”

***************************************************************************  
**THE END**  
***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**


End file.
